The present invention relates to an address management system and a communication terminal, and more particularly to an address management system and a communication terminal useful in a complex communication network.
An example of a prior art address management system in one disclosed in JP-A-64-27348.
In the disclosed address management system, a terminal connected to a telephone network stores a number of communication addresses of designation terminals in accordance with a communication address architecture defined by the communication network, displays the communication addresses on a screen so that an operator may select one of the communication addresses on the screen, and delivers the selected communication address to a telephone set with an automatic calling function to make a call.
The prior art address management system assumes the execution of one communication service and one communication application program and no consideration is paid to the execution of a plurality of communication services or a plurality of communication application programs.
Where a plurality of communication services or communication application programs are involved, it is necessary to provide separate address management systems for the respective services or programs, and the information stored is duplicate and the configuration is too complex.